everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Urbain Palais
Urbain Palais is the son of Imis from The Palace of Revenge by Henriette-Julie de Murat. He is the second cousin of Eugenie Palais. Info Name: Urbain Palais Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Palace of Revenge Alignment: Royal Roommate: Florent Feuille Secret Heart's Desire: To have my own colorful shell palace. My "Magic" Touch: I love to collect shells, corals, and other pretty things you find in the sea. Storybook Romance Status: I'm going out with Hyacinthe Feuille. I know she's the one for me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to faint at the worst possible times. It seems to happen a lot when someone removes the crown of flowers on my head. Favorite Subject: Mythology. I'm a big fan of the old myths. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm not a very scientific person. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Florent is awesome! I am also very close with Alfredo Mata since he loves shells. Character Appearance Urbain is above average height, with slicked dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a black and purple striped sleeveless shirt and white short pants. He has long coral stockings on his feet. He has a crown of lilies of the valley in his hair. Personality Urbain is very energetic and enjoys sports, especially ones that involve water. He is a good swimmer and an excellent diver. He isn't very competitive and prefers to have fun rather than win anything. He is also very polite and courteous. Biography Hello! I'm Urbain Palais. My parent's story is The Palace of Revenge. It's probably not a story you've heard of. I'll tell you about my mother Imis. She was a princess born to a king and queen after many years of marriage. When Imis grew up, she was promised in marriage to her cousin Philax. The queen went to the Fairy of the Mountain to have Imis' fortune told. The fairy predicted that Imis would become miserable through too much happiness. One day, while Philax was out hunting, she met the enchanter Pagan in a labyrinth. Pagan fell in love with her. Pagan sent her a rose leaf declaring his love for her. Imis angrily tore the leaf to pieces. She gave Philax an emerald, which turned into a chariot with two winged monsters. Philax used it to ride into the woods. When Imis fainted one night, her maids put her on the bed, but one removed her floral headdress. This caused Imis to disappear. She ended up on Pagan's island, where nymphs waiting on her and Pagan showered her with gifts, including a barque drawn by dolphins. However, Imis thought of nothing but Philax. Eventually, Philax got to see Imis again, but this enraged Pagan. He shut the two up in a crystal palace, which they couldn't leave, but were waited on hand and foot by dwarves and nymphs. After a few years, Pagan felt avenged enough, and Imis and Philax were able to escape. But by then they had grown tired of each other. The story ends here, but I can tell you what my mom did afterwards. She soon found another prince who she fell in love with. They got married afterwards. And that's where I come from. I don't have any siblings, which I find to be a real shame. My grandfather died a few years ago and now my mother is queen. I go to Ever After High right now. I'm in my second year. I like it here - it's such a nice place. I'm one of those people who enjoys pleasure. I enjoy collecting shells and corals. I often go diving to find them. I'm on the diving team, but I find it more fun when I dive in my spare time since the school swimming pool doesn't have any shells. I am also good at boat racing and at home I have my own barque, complete with dolphins. Unfortunately, I can't bring it to school with me. I also have a sweet tooth and I love sweet things, especially honey. I often talk to the tiny nymphs that live in the Enchanted Forest so they can give me honey. I'm close with my roommate Florent, who is from another story by Henriette-Julie by Murat. Florent often hangs with me, though he loves to spend even more of his time with the butterflies. I'm dating Florent's older sister Hyacinthe. She is very pretty and she is a big fan of turquoise jewelry. Philax managed to find another princess, and he has a daughter who is a few months older than me. Her name is Eugenie. We get along quite well. Mom and Philax have become friends again, and she is happy that Philax found love again. Eugenie goes to Ever After High with me. The good thing about my destiny is that I'm not forced to marry anyone. I won't have to marry Eugenie. I do love her, but not enough to want to marry her. I know we'll be trapped in a palace for a few years, but afterwards we'll get to escape the palace and go our separate ways. Hopefully my beloved Hyacinthe will still be single by then! Still, despite being a Royal, I respect everyone's choice. It makes me happy to live in a world of diverse opinions and goals. Trivia *Urbain's surname means "palace" in French. *Urbain has a pet ring-tailed lemur named Tournesol. *Urbain is a cousin of Haydée Plusbelle, Simon Paisible, and Isidore L'Orange on his father's side. His father is the older brother of Haydée's mother and Isidore's father, and the younger brother of Simon's mother. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Liam O'Brien. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:The Palace of Revenge Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:French